White Butterfly
by twilight0909
Summary: Bella is a independent woman, she has the life she wants, the friends. She loves her best friend, literally. He knows this but does nothing about it. Edward is a therapist/escort. Horrible summery. OOC,AU,AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters. **

Summery:

Bella is a independent woman, she has the life she wants, the friends. She loves her best friend, literally. He knows this but does nothing about it. Edward is a therapist/escort. Horrible summery.

**Prologue. **

**Edward took his hand and slid it across my back, pulling me close to him. I could not hear the music anymore, my body was filled with his scent and the feel of his body so close to mine. He pushed and pulled swaying to the music, never looking away from my eyes, holding me there intently. It was as if the world has suddenly fallen away around us and it was just him and myself. His cocky smile spread across his face, he knew what he was doing to me. I could see in his eyes what he was trying to hide in his pants. He wants me and he knows that I want him. The only problem that I know with Edward is that he is stubborn and he knows that I will give in before he does. I leaned in farther for a kiss and he granted me my wish. No matter how many men I kissed, Mike, Tyler. None of them stood up to Edwards warm, soft wanting lips. Edwards lips spread open and I could feel the soft hum of a moan escape. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, I gasped in pleasure. I could feel his hands start to roam my body, I accepted him and let him do as he pleased. Edwards kiss became deeper, more urgent. I could feel at this point that all he wanted to do was take me and fuck me some where and there was nothing else I wanted in the world more than that in that moment. I was surprised that Edward could not feel how wet and hot he made me. If he did know he made no point in showing me that he knew. I grabbed Edward, willing my body to cover his, letting my cunt press hard against his erect penis he had been trying to keep from me. I withered and he moaned. Edward backed away and looked at me. His eyes hooded with lust screamed 'Fuck me' and I was willing to gladly oblige. I reached for him again. I wanted nothing then to feel that hard cock once more. Edward backed away from my grasp. He smiled at me than looked away, **

"**Uh, this was fun Bella but I have to go. I got plans. I'm sure you can call up one of your… friends." **

**He said friends as if it was acid on his tongue. I did not want any of my 'friends' I wanted him. Couldn't he see that? Apparently not because he walked away before I had a chance to reply. I did what any sensible girl did. I watched his ass sway back and forth as he walked until he vanished out of my sight. As soon as he did I grabbed the closest piece of meat to fill the gaping whole he left. **

**A/N: Might be a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, but the story. Not the characters.

It had been like every other Friday night I went off campus to go to the little used book store to find another great book for a good deal. Ever since I was a child I had always loved books and by now the storeowner knew me on a first name basis. I walked into the bookstore and everything had an antique feeling to it just like some of the books it held. Everything about the bookstore was a type of utopia for me. The faint sound of a page flip and the smell of the well-loved books surrounded me and I loved it. I had come to this bookstore so often I knew where everything was and I knew everything was in its place. That was something else that gave me that sense of arcadia.  
I walked through the bookstore admiring all the books, I turned the corner and something else caught my eye. He was tall and slender; you could see his muscular silhouette through his sung gray t-shirt. His hair looked as though he had been running his fingers through it all day long. I felt the surge run through me; urging me to want to go and run my fingers all over his hair. I saw that he was reading the back of a book with the look if intrigue splattered all over his face, the way he looked all together made him almost irresistible.  
He looked up from the book and noticed me. It was like his emerald eyes pierced through me and looked deep into my soul; this simple action gave me the feelings of uncomfortable, scared and yet intrigued. As hard as I tried I could not move away from his gaze. He walked forward and approached me.  
"Hello, do you have any books in mind that could maybe peak my interest?"  
I gave him a coy smile, "Well it all depends on what you are looking for."  
He gave an amazing heart filled laugh that eased my tension.  
"I'm Edward." Edward reached out for my hand and I gave him mine in return,  
"I'm Bella"  
He took my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss I looked at him confused,  
"Is chivalry dead now-a-days Bella?"  
I laughed at his remark. "No, not at all Edward."  
I had spent three hours in the little bookstore learning everything about Edward that he would share with me. He shared that his favorite color was blue, that at a very young age he learned how to play the piano. He loved fast cars and could usually be found in either a bookstore or a music store. Edward also was adopted. His father died when he was younger and he had an interesting relationship with his mother. I also learned that Edward did not really like talking about himself and really wanted to learn more about me. He had told me that he loved learning about people and helping them so he was in school to become a psychiatrist, this made me realize that he was of an intelligent mind.  
With his number hand I walked towards my car I knew he would have a part to play in my life.  
Five years later Edward Cullen was sitting across from me drinking his espresso coffee talking about my life as if I were one of his patients, this of course was one of my biggest pet peeves.  
"Bella, look I understand you feel like you are happy with this life that you are living but I can see past that, you can lie to yourself but you can not lie to me. It is impossible to do so. You live your life helping others as a nurse, so why not turn that around and help yourself. I am only trying to help; it's unhealthy for you to live this way." I hate him so much at this moment; I wish that killing a person was not against the law because if it were I would try to be strangling him. Who was he to judge me? Sure he had finished school early with honors and is now a respected psychiatrist but that means nothing to me when it comes to him.  
"Edward, I am so close to smacking you so please, shut up and save that for your patients."  
A cocky smile spread across his face, "You know Bella, aggression is just another form of an emotion that you are not letting come through. Just reach inside and tell me what one you are feeling."  
"Raw hate"  
Edward let out a laugh, "Impossible, you can never hate me we established this years ago."  
I looked my watch; and I realized that I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now.  
" As much as I love your annoying insight, I have to go back to saving people Edward. If I'm not there I might miss someone needing my help. You also need to go back and do this to your real patients. Not me."  
I shuffled out of my chair and headed back to the hospital. Usually Edward and Alice meet me for lunch close to the hospital because they tend to set their own hours and I do not. I really needed Alice at this lunch today only because Edward tends to harass me about my life when she is not around. I could hear Edward yelling after me, "You can't always run away from your problems Bella they always come back and kick you in the face!"  
All I have to do is keep walking and ignore everything else that comes out of his mouth even though deep down I knew he was right, that's what I hate most.

I got back to the hospital and went to the nursing station. I decided to go and look over some patient's files to get Edward off of my mind. By the twenty minute mark I realized it wasn't helping at all, though I think that is because I was looking over Dr. Cullen's files, which is Edward's dad; Of course.

I looked at the phone and decided it was time to call Alice and give her crap for missing lunch. I like to blame my bad mood on her, If I could, I would and I did.

It rang twice than I heard her,

"Bella! Hey! How are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I hate you."

I could hear her intake air "Why!"

"Because you left me alone with Edward."

She laughed in my ear, "Oh, how painful, it's not like you didn't like it."

I could feel the anger rising, "He did it again, he was being all therapist"

Alice laughed again, "Well it is his job, and he just doesn't like seeing you with all these different guys. You know he gets jealous."

I let out an annoyed moan, "Edward has zero reason to actually be jealous, he's not my boyfriend; he's my best friend."

"You have a point Bella but that doesn't stop him."

I took a deep breath and replied, "Oh but I wish it would. I hate when he gets over protective and tries to take over my life."

Alice laughed a little, "of course you do. Look honey, I have to meet a client soon, we are looking for a couch so I have to let you go but we will talk later okay?"

I looked over at he clock, "Okay"

"Okay bye!" And I heard the other end go silent.

Near the end of my shift my I turned on my cell phone to see if I had any missed called, I didn't but I had a text message from Edward,

_Busy tonight? Or are you with Mike? Or was it Eric? I can't remember. _

I want to punch him in the balls. I starred at the text message for a minute having a mental fight with myself over text messaging him back I almost put my phone away but my other side won.

_Why are you interested? _

Finally five minutes later I got a text message back,

_I want to take you out of course. Don't ask stupid questions. It's not pretty._

Not pretty? Ah I can't stand him. Why must I like him so much! For that I replied,

_I'm busy. Mike got to me first._

I put my phone back in my pocket and started to walk back to the nursing station. I put on my coat and felt my phone once more, of course Edward,

_Oh yeah, of course he got to you. That's fine I can find someone else to go out with. To bad I was thinking about having sex with you but I guess not. Talk to you tomorrow! Kisses! _

What. Eh. Dick!

A/N: Chapter one. I know it's not super long I don't know how far this story will go. I know the characters are nowhere near the real ones but really I don't care. I hope you liked it. Aha… kisses.


End file.
